


Saving Lena Luthor

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, James "Jimmy" Olsen Bashing, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: A viewer (you) has had enough of Lena Luthor being treated like crap, so finally, they take action and save Lena Luthor.(I wrote this in such a way that whichever female f/f ship you have for Lena will work here, so AgentCorp, SuperCorp etc it works and is for you.)





	Saving Lena Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this in such a way that whichever female f/f ship you have for Lena will work here, so AgentCorp, SuperCorp etc it works and is for you.) 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this cause I was utterly fed up of the continued ruination of Lena Luthor for a man she clearly does not want but the writers keep forcing it. The viewer is us all I think.

The characters moved across the screen, as usual; their miserable visage fuelled the empty pit that raged and continued to feed in the viewer's stomach. The same typical feelings that continued to persist with this pair and never seemed to die.

Nothing fit, especially not the faces of the actress as she spoke words of forgiveness and love to a shallow aggressive, egotistical asshat.

The viewer shifted on their couch awkwardly, a niggling feeling growing inside them.

The rage was building again, the one that continued to boil every time they thought of the couple, that awful ship that lacked chemistry and yet still it continued to sail across an ocean of sick, confused and downright disgusted fans.

The viewer's eyes bulged wide as their eyes tried to fix only on the raven-haired beauty, their hands gripped the edges of the couch intensely, _just watch her, ignore him, ignore him he isn’t there, he isn’t there, and this isn’t happening. It will be all over soon, and I can cleanse my eyes by washing them with bleach…plenty of bleach._

_“The woman I love.”_

**“Right, that’s it!”** Shooting to their feet the Viewer stood stiffly, clenching their fingers until they turned white with rage it was clear what was happening here, after a whole break of months waiting and hoping that the unconvincing ship had finally been decommissioned and sent to be broken up at the nearest shipyard, they’d watched and found it had only a slight hole and had been patched back up and set to sail again. **“I’m fucking tired of this bullshit I’m done!”** To be baited into watching it was really the final straw, they’d waited for the vain hope Lolsen was dead, and it wasn’t, in fact, it had taken up too much time.

“Yep, done.” With those words, the viewer violently reached for the tv remote they didn’t need to see anymore forced awkward kisses that turned their stomach and emphasized even more just how homophobic the damn show was — e _mpowering_ _for women my ass!_ Then quicker than The Flash, they were reaching for their keys and rushing for their bedroom draw to claim their passport and flew out the door heading to the airport.

The wait wasn’t even annoying; a calmness seemed to set into the viewer as they waited and they waited, but finally, their patience was rewarded when the grinning steward took their boarding pass and soon, they were sat on a plane, heading for Vancouver with no stopovers. This was going to be said once and for all otherwise they would spontaneously combust.

All the way through the random flight scenes kept flittering through their mind, Lena Luthor smiling happily at who her one true love should be, her sadness when she’d been AGAIN betrayed by those she trusted, and the horror and disheartening sadness watching her die a little more inside and shrink in how much a wonderfully strong women she was being with James Olsen.

Yes, one thing was sure in the viewer's mind. Lena Kieran Luthor needed saving, and if anyone was going to do it. It was the viewer.

Xxx

The set looked filled with life, cameras moved to and fro, and shouts could be heard all around, an oddly familiar man stood at the corner in a denim shirt, his face miserable and downcast. _That guy looks familiar, oh yeah…so Mon-el is doing well these days._

No one stopped them as they moved forward, it was as though everyone knew their purpose for their determined set in their eyes, the way they moved as though they knew where they were heading, it was as though everyone wanted them to save them, to save them all. The viewer was here for one thing, and one thing only…to save Lena Kieron Luthor from a Quellar induced nightmare.

They didn’t know what they walked in on, what scene they were filming but for some reason, Lena was down on one knee, and her eyes were cast upwards in a depressing submissive gesture. The worst nightmare comes to reality.  

“Oh, hell no!” The viewer shouted out loudly, making everyone turn around to see who had made it.

All eyes set on the viewer, they were confused.

“Hey, buddy this is a closed set.” The director growled.

“Screw you and your buddy crap.” The viewer bit back.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked motioning with his hand for security.

“I’m the viewer buddy I’m the most important fucking part of your whole bile inducing crummy show, and I’ve gotten to my last nerve watching this mind-numbing bull crap, I’ve read mediocre fanfictions that were infinitely better than this shit you parade as ‘feminism.’”

“This is a feminist show.” A woman pouted petulantly, her sickening face painfully familiar.

“Well lady if it is you’re going for the kind of fake feminism you white women find enchanting, I haven’t ever seen a black woman or a woman of colour treated well on your horse shit show, go and do your march and show us all your fakeness, when we watch your show, we see who and what you really are. That is not a feminist who believes in empowering women of any color.”

“How dare you!”

“No how dare you! How dare you peddle this shit to young girls and women and pass it as empowering, how dare you take strong, independent, smart intelligent women and make them weak for a man, how dare you tell us that real men want weak women, how fucking dare you give us your racism, and sexism and pass it as feminist, how dare you for not being utterly ashamed of yourself for proudly taking the paycheck you earn for giving us this.” The viewer raged pointing to the scene before her; she saw a flicker of something pass through warm green eyes. _Was it appreciation?_

Done with looking at the woman’s repulsive face she turned to the scene, the all too awful scene that the viewer had been waiting for, the point of no return. “And you!” She pointed at James. “Get the hell away from her; you aren’t good enough to lick the shit from her shoes.”

“Huh.”

“Don’t act stupid, remember saying she should be shot? Blaming her for poisoning children???? That’s not flirting dude, that’s not the boy being mean cause he really likes the girl. This belief needs to end right now! No woman should take hate and abuse from a man because hey it’s okay he really likes her but doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings.” The viewer's eyes glowed angrily.

“What’s going on?” He asked again confused.

“Listen I know you aren’t the sharpest knife in the draw; you seem to have a problem listening to people when they tell you something, remember when you were willing to commit acts of terrorism for Agent Liberty? Why the hell aren’t you in jail for that shit?”

“I was undercover.”

“Oh, okay…hey guys.” The viewer cupped their hands over their mouth and shouted out. “You know what this means; we can all do shitty, dangerous things that will endanger innocent people if we have a good excuse.”

“It was in the script.” He shrugged.

“And don’t think I the viewer hasn’t noticed one significant factor here, men in this show do crap all the time. No wait, I apologize J’onn and Brainy you aren’t involved in this rant you are both wonderful and dear sweet hearted guys who fight for good and support the female characters here.” The viewer cut of with a smile at the two figures that seemed to lurk then at their validation of exclusion sneaked away. “But here in this utopia of mediocrity women are punished & shitty men are uplifted at the expense of the women, and the women just accept that shit and take it with a smile, hell look at this you even found a scene where you get the strong Lena Luthor to kneel to a man.”

“She’s proposing,” James said. “And I accept, with no pre-nup and the deal that I get to run Catco and L-Corp because you know she is.”

“Yeah, yeah she’s Lena Luthor, and she’s not to be trusted, jeez only the characters in this show, and idiots believe that.” The viewer rolled their eyes; they were tired of hearing those words. “This is the woman who saved her friend, the woman who that friend entrusted her life and that of her beloved daughter’s to as well, don’t you dare tell me she can’t be trusted. She went against her whole family and seeks to help people and aliens alike. You or anyone has no right to say anything about her, this continuing hate of a strong woman with power is disgusting, and I’m pretty tired of it.”

“Where the hell is security!” Quellar shouted w=out with a shrill shriek.

“It’s up your ass lady where you keep your head!” The viewer replied sarcastically, before turning softer eyes to the woman who remained on her knees, green eyes filled with confusion as to what was happening and yet there was something akin to admiration in the depths of her eyes. Holding out a hand the viewer reached for her to take it, to help lift her up. “Here, take my hand I’m a viewer, and I will help you.”

“Thank you,” Lena said softly as she accepted the hand and stood to her feet.

“You kneel for no one, especially as ass who treated you like shit and who in every scene you look like you want to run away from, and who really don’t want to be with you, you are left isolated and when you speak with a friend she pushes you towards him, it’s not love or even care.” The viewer said with a smile before turning cold hard eyes back to the puppet master of the show. “And you, we know this faux relationship is based on tokenism and homophobia, it’s clear to everyone with a brain Lena is either a Lesbian, Bisexual or Pansexual she had one partner who loved and respected her and you killed him, Your obvious use of baiting Gay viewers is blatant and disgusting especially when you act with homophobic intend, and keep employing an actor who is blatantly such a thing.”

“Bu..”

“I’m talking now, it’s time the viewer opened their mouth and ranted against your idiocy that polities minds, your writing of relationships is toxic, utterly toxic what is worse is you label it as romantic that you have women and girls believing that it’s romance that to have a man break into your home, your safe place is simply the height of romance.”

“I didn’t do that,” James said in his defense.

“No, that was not you, but Quellar has made you a Mon-el replacement, your advocacy that this is the healthiest relationship on the show does not do you any justice considering you are the only relationship on the show, don’t start me on Nia and Brainy that hasn’t happened yet and I swear Quellar if you ruin those two I will…oh, I can’t even think about that I’m hoping someone will fire your pathetic arrogant, ugly ass before you have the chance.”

A silence spread through the set as the viewer finally found time to breathe, but her quest was not over yet.

“I came here with one quest and one quest alone to save Lena Luthor. I’m tired of watching you destroy her.”

James snorted amusedly. “See I told you it was all butthurt Lesbians jealous I was with their crush.”

“It is brave of you to assume my sexuality sir, I do not believe I have told you, nor will I confide it to an asshat like you, Lena Luthor does not belong to anyone, but she does belong with someone.” The viewer’s face transformed into one of light, their eyes dance with warmth and delight. “You all know who she is, quit forcing this woman to be with a man she does not want and give her the woman she does.”

The viewer turned to face the woman again and found her dark-haired head lowered slightly, her cheeks flushing red. “OMG see even the thought brings a reaction the like of which we have never seen this is hell relationship, come, Lena; we will find your girl and save you from this forced hetro hell.”

“Oh, and another thing, quit the baiting it’s fucking annoying and disrespectful people don’t like James, and some find it bad for their mental health because of the attitude and abuse the actor gives, don’t fucking trick them into watching an episode where they think they will be fine and then give them all James. Many people see Lena as symbolism as themselves and you then go and take that character and give her a man she’s uncomfortable with, by doing that you are sending a message that the sexuality they have struggled to accept and have others accept is wrong and anything is better even an unhappy relationship with a man who disrespects them as long as they can never accept that they like women. That is the empowerment you have created, one of self-doubt and discomfort. Good day madam.”

The viewer turned back to the woman standing before her, “Come on let’s go and get you your girl.”

“Yes, save me, viewer.”

“No problem Ms. Luthor, someone has to.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
